With butterfly wings 2
by seshomaru94
Summary: hope you like it if you haven't read with Butterfly wings please read it so you can under satand what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

With Butterfly wings 2

This is the second part of the story with butterfly wing s by Fiora Kariakis-Mana, since the author never finished it and did not answer my message if I could finish it for her I'm going to finish it if the author is reading this hope you don't mind me finishing your story So if any person who have not read the story with butterfly wing don't read this because you are not going to understand this story so read with butterfly wings then read this story hope you like it please review.

Summary : In the story with butterfly wing Rin is turned in to a vampire by Lord Blood Mage Kael Dawn field a lord the lord of the neighboring lands and hates Sesshomaru.

The last thing from the chapter was that Sesshomaru was going to test his hypothesis about Rin being a vampire.

I don't own Inuyasha.

He would test hypothesis but first he needed to help Rin he got closer to her but when Rin saw him she stud up and ran she did not want Sesshomaru to see her like that so she went to the gardens there she sub but when she got the smell of humans from the near village she went and with out control over her buddy she trunk the blood of every animal she found. Sesshomaru flowed her for he didn't like what Kael… had done to Rin, when he found Rin she was crying under a tree and as he grabbed her he notice that Rin's sent was like getting like Kael's. When the got back to the castle Rin was asleep so he took her to her chambers.

"Sesshomaru-sama"

"Rin are you alright" he ask with a worried look on his face.

"how could I let this happened to My Rin, I'm going to kill that Blood Mage" he thought "Lord Sesshomaru I'm hungry" Rin said in a low voice as Sesshomaru told a maid to bring food to Rin. Rin's beautiful skin turned pale as soon as the maid brought the food Sesshomaru told Rin to eat but although it smelled delicious she vomited every thing got in her mouth then he told the maid to bring a life pig when he gave the pig to Rin she trunk his blood. Sesshomaru just tested his hypothesis. The next morning he went to find that good for nothing Kael. Turns out that Kael was in the northern parts of his land trying to take over when Sesshomaru found him it was already night time. " Lord Sesshomaru long tome no see how are you enjoying my little present." " what did you do to Rin" he ask with his fronded face " oh! So you don't like what I did to her" Kael said with a grin on his face " answer my question what did you do to Rin" "Nothing" "you called turning her in to a vampire nothing!" he said puling tokijin out. " so you found out my little secret well like I said I wanted her" "turned her back or I will cut you in half" "I which I could but I don't have the power to do it."

"Lady Rin are you ok" said the maid. Rin was eating life pigs she was sucking their blood and left nothing but their skin, Rin ran out of the castle and in to the gardens were she sat graying under a tree "what is happening to me why do I sorts for blood" she said will locking at her bloody hands. "Lady Rin were are you" a voice came from the distant. As she record nice that voice "Jaken-sama" she said will he was getting close to her "Rin are ok Lord Sesshomaru told me to take care of you he things that, that bester Kael turn you into a vampire and he went to lock for him" "what!" she screamed "that explains why I sorts for blood" she thought will waking inside with Jaken.

"if don't have that power than who does?" ask Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I have not updated sooner but I had writers block but know my writers block is gone so here is chapter two of with butterfly wing 2

Hope you like it please review

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

Chapter 2:

Who?

"the only one who can save your precious pet is called Dracula" the vampire with half a smile. Sesshomaru was growling at what the vampire had called Rin. They continue fitting in till Sesshomaru had Mage in his claws he only stopped to ask him one question where was Dracula the vampire did not answer the question Sesshomaru was about to cut his had away but

Mage transform in to a bat and flew away " you only have 3 days before your pet is a complete vampire and she would never be human again she will live only to drink blood and kill humans" with that he despaired . What he mean by she only has 3 left Sesshomaru thought .

(divider)

"Lady Rin are alright" said he made with a horrifying look at Rin's fangs. Rin had large fangs red blood eyes and was growing claws. "I feel very hungry bring me some food!" Rin said throwing the pigs skeleton on the side of the room the maid was have way thru the hall when she heard Rin scream of pain when maid returned Rin was on the roof upside down she scream letting the tray of food fall in to the ground Rin looked at the made and then at the food and gave a this costing look and growl. "Bring me two life pig and make it fast" the made nodded and ran out the room.

(divider)

Sesshomaru was making his way to the castle when he realize that he had ones met a guy named Dracula.

I know is short but is something I will update as soon as I can if the teachers don't give me to much home work.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry to take so long updating but the laptop crashed and the only computer that was working was my aunt's and that computer doesn't have Microsoft.

So here is chapter 3 of with butterfly wings 2

Sesshomru had met this guy before and what he didn't remember was that he killed Dracula's father, so in order to take revenge Dracula decided to transform Sesshomaru's lover into a vampire so he too could feel the pain of losing a love one. With only one way to put her back to normal. As Sesshomaru made his way back to his castle he notices that Rin's sent had changed. It wasn't the same usual flowery sent no it was something much worse it was the scent of a vampire he use is demon speed to get to Rin's room faster but what he saw wasn't the same room he had left Rin in. no it was full with animal body's every were there was barley any sunshine in the room and the smell was as bad as burning flesh. Rin was upside down she was sitting in the selling of the room eating a pig.

"Rin get down here now!" Sesshomaru exclaimed but when Rin saw him she looked around the room and she started crying for she wasn't herself and she was very embarrassed and scared of her changes. So she went flying to her lord's side "Lord Sesshomaru was happening to me" Rin said crying. Lord Sesshomaru was very unhappy with what was happening to Rin so he said the truth "Rin you are turning into a vampire but this Sesshomaru promise you that he would find a way to turn you back to normal" Sesshomaru said giving the crying Rin a hug.

So what do you think guys this is the best I can do in short notice. I have notice that I have like 43 hits thanks for reading it makes me happy to see that so many people like my story. Hey but there is no reviews so please review It would make me happier. Thanks for reading I'll update as soon as I can. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys my laptop is finally fix so I can update again the problem now is the internet is acting crazy o well here is chapter 4 the last chapter in with butter fly wings 2 so you can forgive me for not updating sooner please ****R&R **

**I don't own Inuyasha **

After Sesshomaru said that he took Rin to the garden there he told her that he had to live for a while so he could find a way to cure her Rin of course started to cry but the sun was coming up. "Lord Sesshomaru I feel weak" said Rin 2 second later she fainted "Rin!" exclaimed Sesshomaru he went and put her back in her room informing the maids not to let Rin out of the room during day time. "Jaken" called Sesshomaru "yes milord" reply Jaken "you are to watch over Rin while I'm gone and don't let anyone see her like that and keep her room dark understand" said Sesshomaru "yes Milord but may ask where are you going" reply Jaken . Sesshomaru just looked at him and left. A few hours later Sesshomaru arrived at a village the village was empty like a desert. He was about to keep walking when someone got out of one of the huts it was none other than Mage "well nice to see you again Lord Sesshomaru how's your pet doing if I recall you only have 2 days left I'm I mistaking" said the vampire with a smirk "you have no right to ask me about my live" reply Sesshomaru " OH you don't seem to be good mood ah you took out your sword to bad I can't fight you Lord Dracula has plans for you" with that Mage flew away Sesshomaru put Tokejin away and fallowed Mage.

(Divider)

"Mage did you make sure that Sesshomaru was flowing you"

"yes Lord Dracula he should her in a couple of minutes" Reply Mage.

A few later minutes Sesshomaru's arrived at Dracula's castle to find a very bad surprise Rin next to Mage "Well look who decided to join the party welcome Lord Sesshomaru" said Dracula smirking "why is Rin here what have you done to her" Reply Sesshomaru with a very angry look. At that moment Sesshomaru took Tokejin and attacked Dracula. "uh getting fusty ha sounds to me like you don't want o hear why your pet is here" sais Dracula "don't say that about Rin, hairy up then explain yourself" reply Sesshomaru " well you see every new vampire comes back to their leader to serve them if the leader doesn't want them the get kill" (ha I went a little Twilight here ha) said Dracula with an evil smile Sesshomaru's eyes where turning red he was about to kill him when he spoke "how touching you care about her don't worry I am not going to kill her, she is much to valuable I can use her and be sides Imagine what would happen if I do anything to her" said Dracula smirking "don't flared yourself I am still going to kill you for what you did to her, tell me how to bring her back" said Sesshomaru "well the only way to bring her back is by killing the leader and by the looks of things is already night time as of now you have 1 and a half days to save her" said Dracula with a laugh. With that Dracula turn himself in to a giant bat ( I know that Dracula doesn't do that).Sesshomaru knew he could not defeat Dracula with a sword so he transformed in to his demon form a giant white Dog. Sesshomaru attack first but Dracula was too fast and douched his attack being night Dracula had the advantage he got stronger at night. Meanwhile Rin was crying she couldn't remember how she got there and she couldn't move the only thing she could see was that she was a room was scared her the most was that there were no windows or light and she still could see the room as if it were daylight. She heard voices she recognize one of the voices "Lord Sesshomaru!" she screamed. "Rin" Sesshomaru reply "seems that the girl is has regain conciseness Mage bring her here so she can watch has her Lord is killed" said Dracula "yes milord" reply Mage. That made Sesshomaru angry so he use his poison saliva on one of Dracula's wings it was very effective Dracula's wing was being dissolve. Sesshomaru was hit by the other wing. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed "Rin" was all Sesshomaru said before he douched Dracula's attack the fight when on like that for hours in till "Lord Sesshomaru a vampires weakness his sun light" Rin cried out loud "shut up you stupid girl" Mage said as he hit Rin un concise Sesshomaru saw this and instead of cutting of Dracula's bad wing he went and attacked Mage. He cut his head off with one swing of his tail. "Never hurt Rin again" was all Sesshomaru said he was back to normal as he picked Rin up with his hand. "What a touching moment and I though the great Lord of the western lands didn't have a heart to bad you're not going to need it in the underworld" with that Dracula attacked Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru douched it, he set Rin on the floor and took out his sword. Dracula on the other hand was badly injured his arm was turning green "ha I'll give you created you're the first person to injure me this badly but by the looks of thing the sun is rising in till we meet again Lord Sesshomaru" with that Dracula vanished and it was true the sun was rising. Sesshomaru took Rin and stared walking away he was worried that Rin was injured so he used his demon speed to get to the castle faster. He put Rin in her bed he was relieved to see that she was not injured "Sesshomaru-Sama" said Rin with a very low voice "I am here Rin" "Lord Sesshomaru what happened all I remember was watching you battle and then everything went black" said Rin Sesshomaru realized that once its morning Rin is back to her normal self only she still smelled like a vampire but her memory was back. Sternly Rin feel backwards.

Rin's dream

"Seems you barley survived this time you were lucky that I was not far other ways you would have died Mage" "Yes, Lord Dracula, but what are you going to do about Sesshomaru" ask Mage

"don't worry about him he would never find me before night fall the his little ward would be mine" reply Dracula "Lord you are injured let me help you" after that Rin saw a cave up in a mountain there was something about it that seemed familiar then a voice came saying fallow the light then you will find what you're looking for.

Back to normal

"Lord Sesshomaru I had the strangest dream there were to people I think the names were Dracula and Mage they said that you would never find them" Sesshomaru was surprised to hear that Mage was alive he knew he had shop his head off. "Rin did you see where they were" ask Sesshomaru "'yes I did my Lord they were in a cave up at a mountain" "thank you Rin now you most rest I'll go find that vampire and kill him" said Sesshomaru "wait my Lord I want to go with you" said Rin" "Rin you most stay here and rest the sun makes you weak so you have to stay in your room" "but my Lord in the dream I heard a voice that said "fallow the light then you will find what you're looking for, That's way I'm going with you" "but Rin you can't it's daylight you will be hurt by sun" said Sesshomaru . he couldn't say no to Rin so he put her in his arms and put momoko around her so the sun wouldn't hit her. When they were at the forest Rin has started seeing the light. "Sesshomaru-Sama it's that way I can see the light it's going up that mountain" said Rin Sesshomaru couldn't see the light but he trusted Rin so he follow her directions after a few minutes they at the cave, Rin was starting to get to get weak. Sesshomaru was concern he could smell Mage even do he had killed him at that Sesshomaru ran inside with Rin. Finding a very unhappy Dracula "What how did you get here you were not suppose to find me, by the look of thing you don't have much time do you Sesshomaru" said Dracula "Surprised Sesshomaru I know what you're thinking why is he still alive well you see as long as I'm close to Lord Dracula I cannot die" said Mage smirking. Sesshomaru was not paying attention to him he was too busy attacking Dracula with Tokejin. Rin was on the other side of the cave recovering her energy it seemed that Dracula had recover from Sesshomaru's poison "Rin you need to tell Lord Sesshomaru that the only way to kill Dracula is to put him in direct sun light" said a strange voice "Sesshomaru-Sama you need to get him out of the cave and in to the sun light" screamed Rin "how does she now that no one knows my weakness and even the sunlight doesn't kill me" thought Dracula will dogging Sesshomaru's attack "Lord Sesshomaru you also have to purse something in his heart at the same time" said Rin "Rin get as far away from the exit" said Sesshomaru Mage was also attacking Sesshomaru. Mage scratch Sesshomaru's back with his nails while Dracula was going after Rin. "get away from her Sesshomaru cut Mage in half and ran toured the screaming Rin "Lord Sesshomaru" Dracula got to her first and thru her half way across the room Sesshomaru was fast he got Rin before she hit the wall. "you look mad Lord Sesshomaru are you going to kill me now too bad you have so little time left" said Dracula laughing Rin was starting to get surrounded by a white light Sesshomaru to it seems that a spirit was helping Sesshomaru. He put Rin on his momoko and went after Dracula "what's going on who are you?" ask Dracula "I am Sesshomaru Lord of the western lands" replay Sesshomaru he picked up Dracula, Dracula could not use his powers he was losing his strength. Sesshomaru took him outside it was twilight he then pierced thru Dracula's chest saying "this is what happened when you mess with the Lord of the western lands" Dracula turned in to dust a few minutes later Rin was back to normal but she couldn't remember what happened when she was a vampire. "Rin are you ok?" "yes milord" with that they went back to the cattle and lived happily ever after THE END.

Sorry it took so long updating. But is done and I now the ending was a bit cheesy but it's all I could think of putting, please R&R and be on the look out for my new story Nine tails VS. Half dog the fight between Naruto and Inuyasha


End file.
